Diving Bell
The Diving Bell is Cap'n Turbot's underwater vessel used in several episodes. The diving bell is an underwater submersible own by Cap'n Turbot. It first appeared in "Pups Save the Diving Bell", where Cap'n Turbot and his cousin Francois use it to search the sea floor for the giant sea slug, however it ends up getting damaged and they need to be rescued by Ryder and the PAW Patrol. In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", Ryder enlists Cap'n Turbot and his diving bell's aid in saving a trapped Mer-Pup. The Flounder is shown to be equipped with a crane that can pull the diving bell out of the water for repairs, maintenance, and transport. In "Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea", Cap'n Turbot equips the diving bell with a artificial intelligent software named Seabee. Seabee's personality is polite, friendly, and vocally repeats any commands it receives from the control panel on the diving bell. Cap'n Turbot can communicate with Seabee using his cell phone which also allows him to see what is going on inside the diving bell. While Cap'n Turbot introduces a bewildered Mayor Goodway to Seabee after it had greeted Mayor Goodway as she was passing by the dock, the Mayor drops a bag of potato chips which is picked up by one of the seagulls which is then chased into the diving bell by a hungry Chickaletta and Cali. Cali accidentally activates the diving bell's dive controls, which traps the three animals (Chickaletta, Cali, and the gull) in the runaway diving bell. Seabee is unable to surface due to the animal activity (as Chickaletta, Cali, and the gull end up pressing the diving bells various buttons while trying to eat the potato chips that had fallen onto the bell's control panel) forcing both Mayor Goodway and Cap'n Turbot to call in the PAW Patrol. Due to all the contradictory commands it was receiving, Seabee becomes confused and even dizzy from the bell spinning. During the wild dive, the diving bell's handle (which the crane on The Flounder attaches to) is broken and the rescue is further complicated by a playful giant sea slug. Eventually, Ryder and Zuma manage to retrieve the bell and using the latch on the other side of the bell, they pull it out of the water allowing Chickaletta, Cali, and the gull to exit safely. The diving bell is mostly a dingy orange shade. Its top hatch is grey-black with red rims. *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Film Festival *Merpups Save the Turbots *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell Pups Save The Diving Bell HD.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-26-18h32m25s81.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-26-18h34m18s34.png Diving bell 1.PNG Diving bell 2.PNG Diving bell 7.PNG Pp487.png Diving bell 9.PNG Diving bell 13.PNG PAW Patrol Russian Cap'n Turbot Francois Captain (10).png Pp491.png Pp582.png Pp583.png Diving bell 24.PNG PAW Patrol The Flounder Boat with Diving Bell.png PAW Patrol Diving Bell.png Pp2787.png Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea (HD).png PAW Patrol Seabee in the Diving Bell.png PAW Patrol Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea Scene Cap'n Turbot 1.png PAW Patrol Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea Scene Chickaletta.png Cs17.png Cs29.png Cs35.png Cs38.png Cs44.png Category:Other Vehicles